


Star Light, Star Bright

by baeconandeggs, nikka14



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Female Byun Baekhyun, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikka14/pseuds/nikka14
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol has been bestfriends for years. But one drunken night will change everything.





	Star Light, Star Bright

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** BAE162  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** To my prompter, I hope so so much that you will like it even just a little bit. And I’m sorry about the side pairing, I totally forgot hahaha Thank you to my wonderful beta, you know who you are. And to everyone who will read this, I hope you like it!

“Baekhyun you should go on dates more often.”

Chanyeol suggested while checking himself out on the mirror. They were in Chanyeol’s room where Baekhyun was currently holed up because she had no life and Chanyeol had a date.

“How do I look?” He turned around after arranging his hair. And like always, Baekhyun held her breath. He always looked so good.

She swallowed. “You look ok.” Then she shrugged. 

“Just ok?” He turned around again. “Well ok, I’ll take it. So as I was saying, do you want me to hook you up with one of my friends?”

_Why not with you?_

“No. For the hundredth time Chanyeol, no.” She groaned.

“Well you know Sehun? He’s tall and single. He sometimes asks about you.” He winked. 

“And for the hundredth time, Sehun is not my type. He scares me.” 

“He’s not scary. What are you talking about? But, I have to go. You lock the doors.”

“But this is not…” Chanyeol slammed the door shut. “…my house.”

 

Baekhyun locked up and went back to her room one floor down. She sulked because Chanyeol called her only to check if he looked good, which he always did. But she just thought maybe this time it was about something else. She got up and went to get ice cream from the fridge that Chanyeol bought for her, and stationed herself in front of the tv.

 

“Baekhyun! Open the door.” Baekhyun woke up from the insistent knocks. She unknowingly fell asleep and the movie she was watching was already done. 

“Yes, coming. Damn it, Chanyeol. Don’t break down the door.” It felt like sleepwalking to the door. 

Baekhyun opened the door to see a smiley Chanyeol.

“Heyyyyy. Did I wake you, beautiful?” He smiled and tumbled inside the room.

“Are you drunk?” 

“Not really. Oh wait. Yeah maybe? A little bit?” Chanyeol slumped on the couch.

“Bad date?”

“Hmmm.” She heard Chanyeol mumbling against one of the small pillows scattered. 

“Hey, Chanyeol don’t sleep on my couch.” She shook him. 

Chanyeol turned around, sat up and pulled on Baekhyun’s arm to have her sit beside him on the couch. He touched the side of her face, traced her jaw and her lips.

“Wha…at are you doing?” She sat frozen beside him. 

“Why don’t you have a boyfriend?” 

“I…I told you, I don’t like anyone.” She tried to stand up but Chanyeol pulled her closer. 

“Hmm…is that really it? ‘Cause I’ve been thinking...” He leaned back on the couch only to get up again and this time, was a few inches closer from Baekhyun’s face. His lips just a hairline’s away from hers.

“Please don’t.”

“You like someone don’t you?” Chanyeol stared at her.

“N-…Yes.”

“Do I know who it is?” He whispered against her lips.

“Please Chanyeol.” She closed her eyes, maybe this was just a dream, and opened them again but Chanyeol was still there.

“Please what?” He teased putting a stray hair away from her face. 

Baekhyun took a deep breath and closed the remaining space between them. She closed her eyes, refusing to see Chanyeol’s expression. He might be shocked and she didn’t really want to see rejection straight from him. But then she felt Chanyeol kiss her back. She put her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss. Chanyeol pulled her on top of him. He stopped kissing her and nosed her neck and cheeks.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yes.”

He flipped them over to take off his jacket. Baekhyun looked up at him. He really was perfect. He’s always been in her eyes. He took off his shirt and Baekhyun put her hands on his torso and felt him under her hands.

“Chanyeol…”

“Yes, beautiful? Why don’t we take off your pajamas too, huh?”

Baekhyun let him undress her. Stopping him when it came to her bra and underwear. “I…”  
He kissed her chest. “I might be crazy but I think you’re perfect.” He whispered while planting kisses around her shoulders and chest. She let go of his hands and let him take it off.  
He cupped her ample breasts. “God, so perfect. Let me just taste you.” He leaned down to kiss around her nipples. It was a new experience for her and she can’t help but moan.

“Chanyeol, please.”

“Yes, baby?”

He sucked on her nipples and licked it before going on and giving the same treatment to the other breast.

“Oh my god!” She moaned and her brain is muddled from the sensations she was feeling.

He went down and started kissing her stomach until he was face to face with her panties. He slipped his hands inside and started pulling down the garment.

“Baby, how are you pretty down here too?” His breath tickled her and she moaned again.

“What?” He spread her legs and she felt his lips near her. “What are you doing? Oh my god Chanyeol!” She moaned his name and she kept begging him, for what, she’s not sure. But he seems to understand her needs and licked her for the last time before smiling up at her and going back to cup her face and kiss her again. He tasted different this time.

“Are you ready?” She nodded. Whatever it was, she wanted it. She wanted it with him.

“It’s going to hurt.” He caressed her face, staring at her. She nodded again and he pushed. She cried from the pain of the intrusion. “I’m sorry, it’s going to be ok in a bit. Baby, stay with me.” She kept her eyes closed and he pulled and pushed again. Bit by bit it became bearable until she could feel pleasure instead of pain. She moaned his name again and again until they both reached their climax.

Both exhausted, Chanyeol kissed her one last time before pulling out and collapsing beside her. She caressed his face and smiled before falling asleep.

 

Chanyeol had a very good dream and beside him something smelled very sweet. He smiled before opening his eyes and was shocked to see a naked Baekhyun sleeping beside him.

“Fuck.” He whispered not wanting to wake Baekhyun up. “Great Park Chanyeol, you fucked up.” He slowly got up and looked around to see if his clothes were around. He put on his pants and looked back and saw Baekhyun still sleeping soundly. He looked down and saw her shapely body. “You’re disgusting you know that?” He told himself.

He glanced back one last time before closing the door to Baekhyun’s apartment.

 

Baekhyun woke up with an ache somewhere below and without Chanyeol by her side. She got up to get breakfast and saw a plate with her favorite pancakes on the counter and a note with a single smiley on it. She shook her head. “Damn it Chanyeol. Stop being nice.”

She didn’t know what she wanted from Chanyeol after last night but she understood from the very beginning that she was just a friend to him. 

 

A few days later, they met across the lobby of the condominium they’re staying in.

“Are you ok?” Chanyeol asked. “I…”

“Yes, I’m fine. Hey, uhm…” Baekhyun could already feel the awkward tension between them and Chanyeol’s next words doesn’t help.

“I’m sorry, I don’t remember much but if we did something, I’m really really…”

“Don’t say sorry.” She looked at him. “It’s ok Chanyeol, I said yes. I’m glad you were my first. Wouldn’t want it with anyone else.” She wasn’t lying but Chanyeol was sorry and it was the single most depressing thought she ever had.

“Are we good then?” Chanyeol asked a bashful smile on his lips.

“Yes, why wouldn’t we be?” She smiled at him. She should move on. Really.

 

There was an unknown number calling her and Baekhyun thought nothing of it until she answered it.

“Hello?”

“So you are ignoring me. Why?” Chanyeol had a sad edge to his voice.

“Chanyeol.” She sighed. She had been ignoring his texts and calls and had not been responding when he rang her doorbell. 

“Was it because of the other night? I thought we’re good. Baekhyun, tell me please. I don’t like us fighting.” He pleaded. 

“We’re not fighting Chanyeol, I just need some time alone. I was just busy. I swear I’m not angry at you for what happened. It’s just my fault as much as it is yours.”

“Ok, so can you please stop ignoring my calls now?”

“Yeah, ok you big baby.” She chuckled over the phone. She’s still as weak for him as before. 

 

The next weekend, Baekhyun has been feeling sick. She has been vomiting all weekend and when Monday came, she fainted in the middle of the day. Her boss gave her the rest of the day off. Exhaustion, it was probably just exhaustion. They just finished a big stressful project that ended successfully but it took too many sleepless nights. She will sleep it off and it will probably go away.

 

A week after and she still pretty much felt like throwing up after every meal and feeling thoroughly exhausted. Her boss took one look at her and ordered her to go see a doctor. She objected but her boss smiled at her and said her work could wait.

 

She walked into the clinic just below their office. She waited a bit before the nurse finally called her name.

“So what can I do for you?” The doctor was a middle aged plump woman who has a nice smile.

“So I feel a bit under the weather for a few days already. The last few weeks were hell at the office and I have been feeling tired since then until now. I fainted last Monday in the middle of work. I sleep alright these days but I have been vomiting for a few days in the morning.”

“Anything else? Are you stressed?”

“After last week, yes, a bit.”

“Let me look at your vital signs.” The doctor took her blood pressure and observed her a bit more, taking her vital signs. “Your blood pressure is a bit low, but other than that, you look ok. I won’t rule out exhaustion and fatigue but it says here your last period was more than a month ago. Are you regular?”

“Yes. It was supposed to come last week but I guess with the stress it missed. Is that a problem?”

“Hmm, I just want to rule this one out but when was the last time you had sex?”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen. “Well, 3 weeks before. I…we…”

“Well, we could do a urine test right now, if you want?” Baekhyun nodded.

“It’s ok dear, it could only be a hunch.” She patted Baekhyun on the arm. 

They went through the procedure. She gave the doctor her urine sample and waited for a few minutes.

The doctor came back and smiled at her.

“Congratulations Ms. Byun, you are pregnant. I am going to give you Doctor Lee’s information. She’s a very good ob gyne. ”

 

Baekhyun felt like her world went off axis.

Baekhyun was looking at Doctor Lee’s calling card and was thinking hard whether to call or not when Chanyeol knocked on her door startling her. 

“Hey Chanyeol? Busy time, can you come back?” Baekhyun asks Chanyeol after she opened her door a tiny bit.

“No, why didn’t you tell me you fainted and had to go to the doctor’s?” Chanyeol has concern written over his face.

“How did you know?”

“Aren’t you going to let me in?” He looked behind her to see what she was hiding. 

“No.” She closed the door a bit more to emphasize her answer.

“Fine.” He sighed. “Junmyeon called me. He was just concerned.”

“I forgot my boss is your friend.”

“Well you are too. Now will you let me in and tell me?”

“Nothing to be concerned about.” She was about to slam the door when Chanyeol took the card from her hand.

“What is this?” Chanyeol put it up high and was trying to read it. This is one of those times when she wants to wear her trusty 4-inch heels and be the same height as her best friend. “A doctor, an OB gynecologist? Baekhyun?” 

Resigned, Baekhyun could only sigh and open her door wider. “Get inside. I’ll tell you everything.”

 

They sat down on Baekhyun’s sofa and have been silent ever since.

“Chanyeol, I…it’s…” Baekhyun swallowed, not sure how to go on.

“Is it what I think it is?” He said solemnly, running a hand through his hair. 

“Yes.” Baekhyun felt tears on her eyes forming. Chanyeol’s face fell.

“I’m...I don’t know what to say.” 

“It’s ok Chanyeol, you don’t have to say anything. I’ll figure this out, I can…”

“No. This is my responsibility as much as yours.” Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun and held her hand. “I’m just shocked. I’m sorry, you are too probably. But we can do this. I promise to be here, ok?”

 

Chanyeol can’t sleep. If there’s anything his parents instilled in him, it is to be responsible. The predicament he’s in, the predicament Baekhyun is in, is his fault and he needs to take responsibility. He wants to berate himself for what happened. It shouldn’t have happened. Baekhyun is his friend. His best friend. And he had to get drunk and destroy her trust. He has to make this right. If not for the baby then for Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol came over to Baekhyun’s apartment early the next day not really knowing what to do or how to help her but he wanted to stay true to his words when he said he’s going to be by Baekhyun’s side. 

“Hey.” Baekhyun greets him, eyes red and teary. 

“You ok?”

“Just morning sickness. I…” She stopped and covered her mouth and went to the bathroom.  
He followed and patted her back while she vomited. He stood up to get her a glass of water. He went back and she was slumped against the wall, heaving. 

“Here.” He cupped her face and lined the glass to her lips. 

“I can do it.”

“Just let me.” He insisted and she relented and opened her mouth to drink the water.

After a few minutes and her stomach has calmed down, they went to the living room and sat on the sofa.

“So what were you doing here?” She asked. 

“I kept thinking last night. It wouldn’t be right to leave you doing this alone.”

“We already talked yesterday.”

“Yes, I’ll be part of it but I have to take full responsibility for this.” 

“What do you mean, Chanyeol?”

“I think we should…” He takes a full breath. “We should get married.”

“What? No.” She stood up. “Chanyeol, I’m not letting you marry me just because I’m pregnant.”

“Why not? It’s what’s right for the baby.” 

“You don’t love me.” 

“Does that matter? I love you, Baekhyun. Maybe, just as a friend, but it’s still love.” Baekhyun felt her heart break. The truth always hurt they say, how true. 

“What if you find the one you love? And you’re married to me.” 

“What if you do?” He countered. “I’ll be fine Baekhyun. I can’t let the baby grow up with his parents here and there. My conscience won’t take it.” 

She sighed. “You are right. The baby comes first from now on. But I won’t still let you marry me just because I’m pregnant.”

“Baekhyun, just think about it? I want to do more than just giving you money for the child in the future.” 

“You can do that, I’m not restricting you.” 

“But...promise me you’ll give it a thought? I won’t back out of it I promise. I’ll be the best husband you can have.” He smiled while holding her hand.

“Alright.” Baekhyun will try her hardest to avoid this talk again if she can.

 

Chanyeol started coming over often the next week. Baekhyun greeted him with a better look than the previous week when she was having morning sickness. 

“Hey, you’re early.” She opened the door and led him inside. “What do you want? I have water and orange juice.” 

“Water is fine. How are you?” 

Baekhyun came with two glasses of water and handed one to him. 

“Fine. There’s not much work these days. How about you?” 

“Work is fine. Is there anything you need? I could bring you food or something after office?” 

“Chanyeol, don’t worry. I can do groceries on my own.” 

“I know, I just want to take care of you, is that so bad?” Baekhyun smiled at him and patted his cheek. 

“You’re a good man Park Chanyeol.” 

“That I am.” Then he chuckled. 

“How about I cook us dinner and we discuss while we eat? What would you want?” 

“Anything you have.” Then Baekhyun went over to the kitchen. 

She was bent over in front of the refrigerator getting the ingredients when she felt something trickle down her thighs. She looked down and saw blood. She stood upright immediately and saw a bit of blood on her dress. 

Chanyeol walked over to her to check what she was cooking when he saw Baekhyun looking down at her dress and that’s when he saw she was staring at the blood on her dress.

“Oh my god Baekhyun, what happened? Should we go to the hospital?” He was frantic while Baekhyun was frozen on her spot. He took her hand and led her out of the house. He took his car keys and locked Baekhyun’s apartment door before leading her to his car and driving to the hospital. 

 

Chanyeol was seated beside the bed Baekhyun was lying in, holding her hand while the doctor examined her. 

“Well, you are ok for now. The baby is fine too. But you need to be careful from now on. You need rest and stay far away from heavy things. Your husband right here is going to do everything for you from now on.” Then the doctor laughed. She wrote some prescriptions and gave it to Baekhyun. 

“I’m serious about the bed rest. It’s best if you could stay at home from now on but I understand you have work. So I’m giving you some vitamins and some meds that will help.” 

They left the doctor’s office and went home after buying the medicine the doctor prescribed.

 

Joonmyeon let her have a few days off and gave her an option to go to the office once a week and to do her work at home for the rest of the days until the doctor says it’s ok. Chanyeol also checks up on her every chance that he can. 

“Maybe it’s time you move in with me?” Chanyeol suggested over the phone.  
“What? No need for that Chanyeol, I’m fine.”

“We’re going to get married anyway, what’s the difference?” _No, we’re not._ Baekhyun thought. “Besides, if something happens to you again at least I can get you to the hospital immediately. Baekhyun, don’t be stubborn about this. This is what’s best for you and our baby.”

She sighed, it seems to be her reaction to Chanyeol these days. He does have a point but living together? It’s like a recipe for a heartbreak. But Chanyeol is right, she started worrying what would happen if she fainted again and no one is around to find her? It’s a nightmare she has been thinking of these past few days. This will ensure there will be someone who knows where she is and someone to be with her if anything bad happens. 

This is what’s best for the baby and the baby will always be priority. She gently put her hand on her stomach. 

“But you pack and carry my things.” She said before she ended the call. 

 

Since moving in with Chanyeol, Baekhyun has been cooking for them every night. Chanyeol insisted that she should not be moving around but Baekhyun was persistent.

“I’ve been in bed all day Chanyeol. I want to do something. And this is something.” She said as she was holding a frying pan in her hand looking cute instead of menacing.

Chanyeol since then has let her but have been tasked to run to the grocery for things they need. Before she lived in his apartment, he had nothing but water in his fridge opting to buy food outside since he almost always comes home late. But these days, he tried his hardest to go home on time and always excited to eat her home cooked meals. He guesses this is what it feels like to have a wife waiting at home for him. He smiles despite himself. 

 

“Hey, I’m home.” Chanyeol called out. The lights were off. He toed off his shoes and went to the kitchen, Baekhyun was not there. He went to the room they share and there he found her sleeping on her side with one hand on her belly. He smiled and went on to change his clothes, trying not to disturb her. 

Baekhyun woke up a few minutes after and immediately stood up. It’s already passed dinner time and she hasn’t cooked yet. She went outside to see Chanyeol watching TV with a box of take out beside him. 

“Hey, you’re awake.” He turns to her and gestures her to sit beside him. “Let’s eat dinner? It’ll be cold soon. I’m not sure what you want but I ordered pizza in your favorite flavor with extra cheese.”

Baekhyun sat beside him and opened the box. The smell was heavenly. He remembered her favorite flavor and to order it without the black olives. Why was he so perfect? Every night he comes home and greets her with a smile on his face. It was becoming a routine she was getting used to and her heart skips every time. She wants to bask in this feeling but at the same time, she’s afraid this will break her heart. He was marrying her and living with her for the baby. All the things he was doing was for the baby, she needs to remember that and remind her heart that because right now, it seems to keep forgetting. 

 

Baekhyun woke up in the middle of the night the next day feeling very hungry and craving for sweet potato ice cream. She sat up and wondered if she should wake Chanyeol up or fight this craving until the morning. She was going to try to go back to sleep when Chanyeol’s eyes opened and turned to her. 

“Hey, you’re awake. Something wrong?”

“No, nothing. I was just going back to sleep.” She lied. Chanyeol, had a long day at work and he needed rest. She shouldn’t be bothering him. 

“Baekhyun?” He sat up and put his hands around her to make her look at him. “What is it?”

“You don’t have to but...I...we…” She gestured to her stomach. “Are craving for ice cream.”  
He chuckled. He might have heard stories like that from movies but for all he thought it was an exaggeration and now it’s happening to him. 

“I can go down to the convenience store and get you ice cream.” 

“To be specific, sweet potato ice cream.” She said slowly afraid Chanyeol will get angry.

“Sweet potato?” _Where would he find that?_ Chanyeol thought. 

“Yes, that fish shaped sweet potato ice cream. Please?” She put her hands together and gave him her best pleading eyes. 

“Just because you’re cute ok?” He said and just because she looked so happy, he walked around to kiss her on the forehead before walking out. “I’ll be back.” 

Baekhyun was left wide-eyed. _What just happened?_

 

Chanyeol went down to the convenience store across their condominium but with no luck. There was another store down the road but they only had the ice cream in red bean and strawberry flavor. He walked back to their condominium and went to the parking. There was a 24 hour supermarket he knew but it was a 7 minute drive at this time of the night. It was a good thing he brought his wallet and his car keys with him.

He got in and started the car. He was driving at, he looked at his dashboard, 3am in the morning for ice cream. He smiled and remembered Baekhyun’s face earlier. Well, it’s going to be worth it when he finds that sweet potato ice cream.

 

He went inside their room to find Baekhyun watching videos in her phone. 

“You’re back!” She exclaimed and looked down to see him holding a plastic bag. 

“Yeah, I got it.” He lifted up the plastic and took the ice cream out.  
She stood up and sprinted towards him. “You’re the best! Thank you!” She said before hugging him.

 _So worth it._ He thought when Baekhyun took one bite and groaned. 

“That taste.” She said. “Isn’t he just the best daddy in the world?” She said while rubbing her stomach. 

“Anything for you.” He said. “I bought a whole box just in case. I’ll leave it in the fridge.” 

Baekhyun felt giddy from the sweets and from Chanyeol’s words. She fell just a little bit more.

 

Baekhyun continued to crave for hard to find, weird food combinations. Chanyeol had been sweet about it though and always happily complied. His car though had a hard time with going around the city in the rain looking for green tea fried rice that it broke down when he was just a few meters from their building. It was raining and he had no choice but to leave the car at the side of the road and walk the rest of the way, hands clutching the container of fried rice close to him. 

 

He opened the door and was immediately greeted by a frowning Baekhyun. 

“What happened?” She wiped his face to take some of the rain away. 

“The car broke and I didn’t bring an umbrella. I already called the mechanic to tow the car on the way here.” He was standing by the door where there was a rug. 

She clicks her tongue before she walked away to get some towels. 

“You should have waited until the rain stopped or lightened up. I don’t know?! You’re so drenched Chanyeol. You should take care of yourself more.” She felt so worried and guilty when Chanyeol came in drenched because of her.

“But you said you were hungry?” He pouted for good measure while she continued to fuss over his hair and his arms. 

“You are more important than my hunger Chanyeol.” 

“Well our little angel is not going to get hungry, not while I’m around.” He bent down to talk to the baby. 

“Right? Mommy could be a little more thankful and less naggy.” He stood up and saw a pouty Baekhyun. 

“Hmp, and now, you’re going to get sick and nobody can go to the pharmacy for your medicine because I’m bloated and feeling so down and I’m a whale that can’t go out.” 

“Hey.” He held her chin up. “You are beautiful and you are not a whale. Although whales are beautiful too.”

“Stop joking around.” There were a few tears in her eyes.

“Don’t cry. I’ll be fine.” Chanyeol, still holding her by the chin, kissed her on the cheek. “Thank you for caring.”

“Now go and take a hot bath, I’ll make you some hot tea.” She wiped her tears and walked away to the kitchen to prepare. He smiles and picks up all the towels they used and walks to the bathroom to take that hot bath she suggested. 

 

She was putting sugar in her tea when she heard Chanyeol walk through the living room and she turned to tell him that the tea is ready but she stopped. In front of her was freshly showered Chanyeol wearing only shorts and roughly rubbing his wet hair with the towel he was holding, walking around as if he was alone in the house. As if Baekhyun won’t notice his well sculpted abs. _My God, those abs._ And his hairline that goes from his chest and continues beyond those rim of his shorts. She blinked before turning back around to finish stirring her tea. 

“The...uhm...your tea is there at the table. Drink it before it gets cold.” 

“You ok?” 

“Huh? Oh yeah...yeah.” She gulped, he’s just there sitting at the dining table, topless. 

“You’re kind of red though?”

“It’s the hot tea.” She sat in front of the TV instead of in front of Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol looked worriedly at her. “You sure you’re ok?” 

“Yup.”

She drank her tea as fast as she could. 

“Thanks so much for that green tea fried rice. Just leave your cup in the sink, I’ll wash them tomorrow. Good night.” She left and went inside the bedroom. She was holding her cheeks. It was hot. She was feeling hot. Chanyeol has always been carefree around her but he has been extra handsome and sexy in her eyes. She was also extra sensitive these days. She snapped out of it only to notice topless Chanyeol coming into the room and lying beside her. 

“Uhm, aren’t you going to grab a shirt?” 

“It’s kind of hot, maybe later.” He shrugged before lying sideways facing away from her.  
Before she realized it, she was reaching out to touch his back. 

“Chanyeol…” she whispered before she turned him around to face her. He looked so good and if she could just wipe that smile off his face. She dipped her head to give him a kiss. He responded and made it deeper. A second, she just wanted to kiss him for a second but it turned into minutes. 

The room felt so hot. She sat up on top of him and took off her top. She was struggling with her bra clasp that he chuckled before helping her to take it off. 

“Look at these, so perfect.” He cupped her breasts before leaning up to kiss her again.  
She moaned, her breasts were sensitive and she wanted so much more. 

“Please, Chanyeol.” She pleaded. 

“Shh, baby, we can take it slow. We got time.” He said before laying her down and continued to kiss her. 

He took his time and pace until Baekhyun was in bliss over and over through the night. 

 

Chanyeol woke up with a satisfied smile on his face. He looked at the sleeping Baekhyun beside him. He leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. 

“Good morning, love.” He greeted before standing up to make breakfast. It was the weekend and he should give Baekhyun a rest from all the cooking she does. He might not have time to cook dinner on work days but he can cook. 

 

A few minutes later, he heard Baekhyun padding to the kitchen. 

“Good morning.” He just finished laying down the plates. 

“Come on let’s have breakfast. What do you want to do today?” 

“Rest.” 

He took her hand and pulled her to sit on his lap. 

“Too much last night?” 

She slapped him on the chest and buried her face on it. 

“Are you actually embarrassed right now? After last...mmmt” He was grinning so wide that she slapped a hand on his lips. 

“Stop!” She laughed. “It’s the hormones. You don’t understand.” 

He kissed the hand on him before putting the hand down and standing up carefully to help her up. 

“Alright Miss Hormones, let’s have breakfast. You need the energy for more.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her before laughing and walking to get the bread he toasted. 

 

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun sleeping in their sofa hands on her belly. He smiled and sat beside her. It’s a good feeling to come home to someone after a long day at work. He put his hand on her belly and bent down. 

“How are you sweetie? Don’t tire mommy out so much.” Then he felt it, a movement. The baby moved at the sound of his voice. 

“Someone likes his daddy.” 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Chanyeol sat upright but kept his hand on Baekhyun’s belly. 

“It’s ok. I fell asleep while watching TV. Have you had dinner yet?” 

“Yeah, I ate the food you left at the table. Let’s get to bed?” Chanyeol bent down and kissed Baekhyun’s stomach where his hand was. “Good night, love.” He whispered before standing up and helping Baekhyun to stand up and guided her to their bed.

 

Baekhyun was having a hard time sleeping. She kept on turning on the bed. And then it struck her. She felt a cramp on her side and then another and she wanted to keep quiet because Chanyeol was still sleeping. But the next cramp was so painful she groaned in pain. She closed her eyes and held her stomach. Chanyeol woke up to the sound of Baekhyun in pain.

“Baekhyun, what’s wrong?” 

“Chanyeol...hospital…it hurts” Baekhyun looked down and saw her pajamas soaked with blood. “Chanyeol!” 

Chanyeol immediately stood up from the bed and looked for his car keys. 

“Can you stand up?” Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun could only shake her head. “Alright, I’ll carry you. Hold on to me.” 

Chanyeol carried her to the car and drove as fast and as carefully as he can. 

“Baby, just hold on ok. We’re near the hospital.” He kept telling Baekhyun whose face was wet from her tears. 

It was a blur after they arrived at the hospital. The nurses wheeled Baekhyun to the emergency room while Chanyeol was left in the reception area to fill up the necessary documents. After filling up the documents, all Chanyeol could do was wait. The nurses assured him that the doctors were attending to his wife. He was not a religious man but at that moment, he prayed to any gods out there to let Baekhyun and his baby be ok. 

“Mr. Park? Baekhyun’s guardian?” A doctor called out from the door of the emergency room. 

“Yes! That’s me. Yes.” He stood up and walked to where the doctor was. 

“Your wife’s vital signs are stable.” Chanyeol heaved a sigh. “But I’m sorry about the baby. We did everything we could to save her.” Chanyeol’s whole being stilled at the news. No, it couldn’t be. “I’m really sorry Mr. Park. Your wife is in room 204.” 

He ran to the room where Baekhyun was. And opened to find Baekhyun sleeping. He ran to her side and held her hand. “I’m so sorry princess.” He kissed Baekhyun’s forehead. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you.” He cried that night beside Baekhyun, cursing fate for bringing this pain to them. 

 

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun woke up the next morning. “Chanyeol, what happened? Why don’t I feel...” She was holding her stomach and Chanyeol started crying again. 

“Baekhyun, she...she’s gone.” Baekhyun started crying and Chanyeol held her until she fell asleep from exhaustion. 

 

“You can go. You don’t need to be here.” Baekhyun told him when Chanyeol came back from his trip to his apartment to get some clothes. 

“Baekhyun…”

“You can stop being responsible now. Because the baby is gone. My baby is gone.” Baekhyun set her angry eyes at Chanyeol. 

“Baekhyun, I know you’re hurting I am too but…”

“Get out!” Baekhyun lied back down on the bed facing away from Chanyeol. 

“I’m going to give you sometime. I’ll just leave your clothes on this chair.”  
Baekhyun cried again that night holding on to the pink baby shoes they bought together. 

 

Chanyeol made true to his word and gave Baekhyun some time alone. He paid for the hospital and still checked up on her every once in a while but he called her mother to pick her up. He went back to his apartment after seeing her with her mother safely home. He wanted to be beside Baekhyun at this time. To comfort her and find comfort too. To assure her that they can get through this.

His cellphone rang and he looked down. It’s Baekhyun’s mother. 

“Hello? Is Baekhyun alright?” 

“Hi Chanyeol. I’m sorry to bother you but I’m quite concerned with Baekhyun. She hasn’t been eating since we went home and only stayed at her room. I...I don’t know what to do. Maybe, you do?” 

“I’ll see what I can do Mrs. Byun. I’ll be right over.”

 

He hasn’t been to the Byun’s house for a while now. But it brings back memories of their teenage years. From high school to their college days together. When he would visit Baekhyun on weekends just to play video games with her because her brother always had the newest console. 

“Hi Chanyeol, she’s in her room.” 

Chanyeol knocked on Baekhyun’s door. And turned the knob to find it unlocked. He found her lying on her side covered completely in her comforter. 

“Hey beautiful.” He sat beside her and tried to pull down a little of her cover away from her face, she grabbed the end and pulled it up. “I remembered when we were younger, you asked me why I let you be bullied by our classmates and I said it’s because I find it funny and you got angry at me. But I lied.” He pulled down the cover again. “I didn’t interrupt because I knew, you can take them. Because you are the strongest person I know.” He cupped her face when she opened her eyes and he looked at them sincerely. She started crying. 

“She was only a baby, Chanyeol. She’s so small, I didn’t even see her go to school, grow up. Did you think she would have been a nice girl?” He cradled her in his arms and hugged her tight. 

“I’m sure she would have been. She would have been just like you. Nice and strong and pretty. I miss her too, our little angel.”

“And a little mischievous from you.” She said in the middle of her sniffles and smiled. The first time she smiled since she woke up in the hospital. 

“Oh of course that’s what she would get from me.” 

“And hopefully not your big ears.” She smiled again and he kissed her smile.

“Don’t push me away Baekhyun.” He kissed her again. A chaste kiss before he let her go to stand up. “Come on, let’s get you something to eat.”

 

They held a small gathering for their lost daughter after a few days. They invited their friends and family to join them. Baekhyun still felt an emptiness in her but seeing the support of her friends and family made it a bit better. Chanyeol has been beside her since. And she can’t help but feel bad that he was still tied to her even if his responsibility with her is gone. He was a good man. Always has been. And in a few days she has to let him go. To be free of her. 

After their small gathering, Chanyeol and Baekhyun tiredly sat on the sofa. 

“I’ll pack my stuff tomorrow. I’ll be back to work the day after.”

“Wait Baekhyun. What do you mean pack your stuff?” 

“I don’t live here Chanyeol. You do. I have an apartment of my own. You don’t have to be responsible of me anymore.” 

“But...I want to.” 

“You were always a good friend Chanyeol. But you can now be free of me. I want you to find the one you love and marry her instead of being tied to your friend because of one night.” 

“That is not why I stayed Baekhyun.” 

“Then why?” 

“I…” He stopped. He doesn’t know why.

“It’s ok Chanyeol. I’ll be fine and we’ll still be friends.” 

She stepped out of his house and it never felt emptier. 

 

True to her words, Baekhyun gathered her stuff and moved out of the house. Chanyeol helplessly watched as she walked out of his apartment, feeling like she was walking out of his life. Chanyeol kept thinking over and over what Baekhyun said. Did he really just stayed because he felt responsible? Baekhyun has been his friend ever since, of course he wouldn’t let her be alone in raising the baby. But now the baby’s gone, why did he still feel like Baekhyun should still be living with him? Seeing her everyday. Taking care of her. With or without a baby. All those things he did for her, the things they did together. Was it only because she was a close friend? 

 

“Oh my god.” He felt like he was hit by a truck.

 

He’s in love with her. 

He doesn’t know when or how his feelings changed, but he knew he has always been protective of her. Always wanted her beside him but why didn’t he realize it sooner. He’s an idiot. Now, if only he could confess to her his feelings and convince her it’s real. 

 

Chanyeol started visiting her house, living in the same building did not make it easier. She would always be out. But he was determined to talk to her. He waited outside her door until she came back. 

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun was finally in front of him. 

“Baekhyun, you’re home.” 

“Yeah, how long were you here?” 

“A while. But it doesn’t matter. Can we talk? Please?”

She opened the door and let him in. He walked in behind her and when she faced him, he was kneeling on one knee. 

“First of all, I’m truly very sorry for flipping your life upside down. You always have been so patient and understanding with me.” 

“Ok? But why are you still kneeling, stand up Chanyeol.” 

“Wait, I’m not yet done.”

“It’s been years since we became friends. You were there on the high and low points of my life, as I have been with yours. Which is probably why it took me so long to notice.”

“Notice what?” 

“That you have been more than a friend to me.” 

She opened her mouth but found no words to reply. 

“I love you, Byun Baekhyun.” Chanyeol took out a velvet box from his pocket. She shook her head and wiped the tears that gathered in her eyes. 

“No Chanyeol, you don’t. Please, I already told you, I’m not your responsibility. Don’t hurt me more.” 

Chanyeol finally stood up and sat beside her on the couch. “Don’t cry. Hear me out.” 

“At first, it was true, I was feeling guilty and responsible for what happened.” 

“But when I called my mom to tell her the what happened and asked for her advice, she suggested we get married. And I was shocked at how easily I pictured us together. Me, you and our baby.” 

“Me, Baekhyun. I never had a girlfriend longer than a week. I never let them think that there could be more. I never saw a future with them. But with you, it was so easy.” 

“You have already been my family before I even realized it. I was going to work with the thought of finally working towards the future. I would buy us a bigger house, here or near your family, anywhere you wanted.” 

“This,” he took out the ring from the box. “I bought this after I came to your apartment that day to suggest us getting married and you said no. But I was so sure that when you have thought about it, you will say yes. And so I went to the jeweller and already knew what kind of ring you would want.” 

She was shocked to hear the things he has been saying. She wanted to believe so much. _Is it really possible for Chanyeol to be in love with her as much as she loves him?_

“Do you remember that first day we had sex? Before I went to the date, I told you to date more and you had this look on your face and I knew then that you liked someone. You asked if I had a bad date. It wasn’t really the case, I was the bad date. I kept thinking of you and whoever that person you liked. For the first time, I think, I was jealous of a faceless, nameless person. That I drank more than necessary and my date left without me noticing. And then in my drunken state, I went to you.” 

“Oh god...you like someone else!” He stilled at his realization. “I...ah...he…”

“Do you...really love me?” The despair on his face right now tells her more than the words he said. 

“I do. But that person, he could really be the perfect one for you. I...you don’t have to...I…” He was so close to crying that she almost pitied him. 

“It’s you Chanyeol.” 

“Yes, it’s me.” He looked up shocked. “What? Me? What?” 

“The person I liked...loved, been loving for a long time. I wanted you to notice me, I want to be the one you date. But every week there’s someone new. Better looking, sexier, taller, prettier. It’s always not me.” 

“I’m an idiot.” 

“Yes, you are. But you said you love me right? You can’t take it back.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

“Now, give me that ring.” He took out the ring again and slid it on her ring finger. 

Perfect fit.

 

They didn’t get married right away. Baekhyun wanted to see how their relationship goes first before sealing the deal. But when they did, their union produced a very beautiful blessing. Their little beautiful angel, Byul. They named it star after their own star who is in heaven looking after them. 

 

“Chanyeol, look after Byul will you?” Baekhyun said while going outside their garden to feed the dogs.

Chanyeol was running after their 5 year old daughter who was running around in her pink birthday dress. 

“Come on Byul, let’s not get dirty before grandma and grandpa comes.” He envelopes her small hands in his big ones. He goes inside the house to find his mother and father cooing at the baby boy sleeping in his crib. 

“Grandma!” Byul shouted and ran towards her grandmother to hug her. 

Baekhyun came in and greeted Chanyeol’s parents. 

 

“It’s so nice that you live so close by.” Baekhyun’s mother arrived and greeted them and the birthday girl. 

A few of their friends arrived after and the birthday party went by without a hitch. 

 

When night time came, Baekhyun went in their room after making their kids sleep. 

“You look serious.” Baekhyun came and wrapped her hands around his husband before kissing him on the lips.  
“Well, Yoon is already 2 years old and Byul is 5. We’ve been together for 8 years now and I still can’t believe it.” 

“Why not?” She frowned at him. 

“That you love me. That you’re mine.” He kissed her on the lips. “You know back when we were kids, I really find you so beautiful. But I just never thought more of it.” 

“Aren’t you a cheesy old man.” She giggled.

 

They both never thought of it, 8 years after, a family, a house, a few dogs and them still together. It’s funny how life works out.


End file.
